Harumi Hyuga
'''First Name:''' Harumi '''Last Name: ''' Hyuga '''IMVU Username:''' Evocative1 '''Nickname(s):''' Fox Haru '''DOB: ''' March 26th '''Age:''' 13 '''Affiliation: ''' Yumegakure Shinobi corp. '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Medical Ninja Apprentice '''Personality & Behavior:''' Kindness unyielding some compare her embrace to be gentle like the flowing brook of the winding river. She is often found to be charismatic, intoxicating others with her jolly persona and gleeful disposition she is enchanting like the temptress that beckons with their siren song. She is relaxed, aloof even as she never finds the need to take things too serious. She has been tempted by rage and is not foreign to it but her gentleness and fear of harming people forsakes her from inflicting excessive harm simply disabling her aggressors with word play is enough for her. While she has a saintly disposition she is plagued by a mind that loses its grasp on recent memories leaving her lingering on thoughts desperately trying to recall what she had just been doing moments before, some describe her as being an airhead for this slight against character but she prefers the term ‘Forgetful’. While she has been intoxicated by the heat of battle Harumi is able to relinquish her moral if the situation call for it and gnash into her opponent with the wrath of a forsaking God. She is a Saint but even the holy can be tainted by sin. '''Appearance:''' '''Background:''' She's a mystery, she's too much for me. '''Chakra Nature:''' Fire Advanced Yin '''Chakra Color: ''' Teal '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E '''Hyuga Art:''' Byakugan '''''(Genin Level): '''''Her precious eyes which can decipher lies has been gifted with the sight of one hundred-eighty degrees. Able to catch the world in front and beside her she has born with a brilliant talent. Gentle Fist '''''(Genin Level)''''' Gentle Fist Sixteen Palms[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Sixteen_Palms] '''Ninjutsu:''' '''Flame Bullet Jutsu: '''This technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. If the amount of oil that is prepared is kept down, the time it takes to invoke the technique is reduced. This allows the enemy to be stricken unaware, allowing the oil-containing flame bullet to burn them up completely. It is also possible to shoot out a series of flame bullets by partitioning the oil, or a continuous flamethrower. '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' 3 § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):''' 3 § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each):''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' 2 § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20):''' 3 § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' Two crude iron tanto § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' ((Friends, Teammates, Villagers,etc.)) '''Enemies: ''' ((Bullies,Villians,Rivals,etc.)) '''Roleplay Library:''' [[The Farmers Helper]] '''Approval: Itsu the Sleepy'''